


You Can't Trust Everyone

by EnchantedFae



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Companions, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, filled with cheesy goodness, just a little one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedFae/pseuds/EnchantedFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl was sunshine and courage, and everything he had forgotten or left behind. She was old world beautiful, with the purest heart he had ever seen. And when she smiled- my God when she smiled- it made him feel things he could never fully understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Trust Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot, hope you enjoy it! I had all these feels that I needed to express.

                The first time her lips found his in the darkness, he was almost sure it was just a dream. The way her gentle hands grasped at his skin with a desperate need, was almost enough to make him let go of all of his fears. Deacon had become a very guarded man, pushing people away whenever they became too close. He used humor to deflect against any sort of emotions that he might feel. It was just easier that way- to avoid people. To avoid any and all emotional attachments. In this world feeling connected to another person, was just a good way to get yourself killed. More than his own death, Deacon feared losing another person he cared for. So he decided not to care anymore, that was the only way.

                 Deacon had a knack for making light of seemingly dark situations, but in truth it was a smokescreen. He was a man of lies, dishonesty crossed his lips more often than the truth did. But the biggest lie Deacon told was that he didn’t need to feel loved again. It was just another one of his excellent disguises, designed to mask the truth from everyone around him. But he felt love glowing from her, even though he convinced himself it wasn’t directed at him. The way her illuminating green eyes pierced into him, sometimes he could feel her stare when his back was turned to her. There was a look that didn’t make sense to him, like this foolish girl believed that he was a good man. What did she see in him that he couldn’t see himself? Sure, Deacon had tried to redeem himself for all of his mistakes, but that didn’t mean he deserved her forgiveness. It came so easy, even after he had told her of his past transgressions. The girl just looked at him and smiled gently. “We all have a past. We all make mistakes,” she said, her tone barely above a whisper. “It’s the person you are now that truly matters.”   

                Somehow after all of his lies- even the ones he had fooled her on- the girl still found a way to look at him with some sort of sick admiration. He didn’t deserve it, not one bit. She was infinitely better than he was, in so many ways he had actually lost count. Everyone in the Commonwealth was jealous of her, she was just in another class far above them. She was a goddess in comparison, being on ice for so long had made her more beautiful than anyone living in the wasteland. Most men in the Commonwealth would charge head on towards a Deathclaw if it meant just one night with her. Hell, Deacon HAD charged head on towards a Deathclaw, just for her.

Even after she had been living there for nearly a year. Even after all those nights spent sleeping on dirty cots and eating whatever scraps she could get her hands on. Even after she had endured being attacked by various monsters, some of which left nasty scars behind in their wake. Even after losing her son forever, and having to say goodbye to everything she had fought for. Even after all of that pain, she still didn’t look like she belonged there.

                The girl was sunshine and courage, and everything he had forgotten or left behind. She was old world beautiful, with the purest heart he had ever seen. And when she smiled- my God when she smiled- it made him feel things he could never fully understand. Her smile filled the darkest parts of his soul with pure light. She was a beacon of hope for so many people- most of all him. Not only was she beautiful and strong, but she knew more than most of the Commonwealth combined. She was everything right with the future, and none of them deserved her. Least of all Deacon. And the truth was, he loved her. Fuck, he really loved her. Even through all of his ploys and shields, somehow she found her way in and he was certain he couldn’t shake her now.

                The first night Deacon made love to her, he was nervous like a foolish teenage boy. Sure, it had been a while- but that wasn’t at all why he was nervous. She held him together, she grounded him- this girl was his best friend and confidant. She was the person he sought, whenever he needed guidance, comfort or just a partner to go kill raider scum with. If he lost her, he wouldn’t be able to survive it. Allowing himself to go to this point with her, it was something he feared greatly. But she was persistent, and oh so sure.

                “Are you sure about this, Boss?” Deacon asked. His nervous expression hidden beneath darkened glasses.

                “I am.” She let a gentle smile grace her soft lips. There was a need in her that he couldn’t quite understand. “Deacon…” She whispered. “I love you.”

                As she peered at him with owl-like eyes- her body intertwined with his own- Deacon knew he couldn’t live without her. In that moment he felt a glimmer of hope for the future. He could feel of all his walls and shields come crumbling down around him.

               She was the one thing he got right.


End file.
